


Happy Birthday, Levi

by Kathryn819



Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [18]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryn819/pseuds/Kathryn819
Summary: Just a quick drabble to celebrate my best boy's birthday.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Gemma and Kat in Devildom [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588768
Kudos: 10





	Happy Birthday, Levi

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Levi opened his bedroom door and, upon seeing it was Gemma who was there, visibly deflated.

"What a nice greeting." Gemma deadpanned, before handing him his gift. She didn't even wrap it. She just stuck a bow to the corner of the game box.

His eyes widened, "This is for me?"

It was a game he mentioned wanting, but he was saving up for the newest Rurichan figurine that was scheduled to release next month, so he couldn't get it yet. But he didn't think Gemma was actually LISTENING to him when he said that.

"Who else would it be for?" Gemma rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Kat said she wanted to play that with you... Happy Birthday."

"She did?" Levi asked, "Where is Kat anyway?"

"Pfft. Don't worry, it's not like she _forgot_ it was your birthday or something." Gemma chuckled at the thought. 

Kat thinks of peoples birthday's as a very important celebration of who they were and how lucky others are to have in their lives. She takes them **seriously**.

"She's in her room getting your present ready." Gemma told him. "Eat something. Probably now before Beel gets to them. Kat would be upset if you didn't get to them in time. And then meet her in her room whenever."

"Why in her room?" Levi's cheeks turned red at the thought of meeting Kat in her bedroom alone. He's never been in her room without at least one of his brothers also being there.

Gemma sent him a cryptic smile. " _Why indeed_." Gemma then walked away, having absolutely no intention of clarifying anything.

Levi decided the only way he would get an answer is to do as Gemma suggested. He made his way to the dining room.

He turned pink when he saw what was at his seat. A stack of blueberry chocolate-chip pancakes, covered in confetti sprinkles with a custom cake topper that read "From Henry, To My Lord of Shadows".

He took a picture of them, to share it with his brother's in the group chat. So he could brag. But first he had to finish eating it, so no one interrupts his meal and annoys him. He always enjoyed Kat's cooking, especially when she made something just for him!

He finished his food, shared the image in their group chat, and then made his way to Kat's bedroom. He knocked on the door hesitantly, still feeling like he was somehow doing something wrong right now.

"Come in!" Kat practically sang. "The door's open~"

Levi pushed her door open and his eyes widened. He practically froze, his entire face turning red.

Kat's furniture was rearranged, her bed in the center of the room and the controllers on her bed, so they could be comfortable and do a game night, to play Levi's new game.

But that wasn't quite what made him freeze red.

No, that was the sight of Kat, lying across her bed in Rurichan's signature pose, in full magical girl cosplay. Her hair was carefully hidden behind the wig, and her outfit was almost perfect. It was as good as Kat, someone who had never really cosplayed aside from a few events, could get.

"Oh, wow....You're so cute I can't take it!" He stuttered out after a few long moments trying to get his mouth to work, his cheeks bright red. "What're you trying to do to me?!"

Kat walked straight over to him and, smirking at Levi's deer-in-headlights look, she pulled him down to her level and kissed him softly. "Happy Birthday, Leviachan~"

"W-W-W-W-Waaaaait!" Levi complained, "Y-You can't just ambush me like that! I-It's against the rules!"

Kat chuckled and gave him a warm hug, before closing the door behind them. "Come play with me, Levi~"


End file.
